explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Schisms
' |image= |series= |production= 40276-231 |producer(s)= |story= Jean Louise Matthias Ron Wilkerson |script= Brannon Braga |director= Robert Wiemer |imdbref=tt0708770 |guests=Lanei Chapman as Sariel Rager, Ken Thorley as Mot, Angelina Fiordellisi as Kaminer, Scott T. Trost as Lieutenant Shipley, Angelo McCabe as Crewman, John Nelson as Medical Technician, Majel Barrett as Computer Voice |previous_production=Relics |next_production=True Q |episode=TNG S06E05 |airdate= 19 October 1992 |previous_release=Relics |next_release=True Q |story_date(s)=Stardate 46154.2 |previous_story=Relics |next_story=True Q }} =Summary= Several of the Enterprise crew members are having difficulty sleeping or have lost track of time, and find themselves having strange emotional responses to normal objects. The affected crew realize they have had common experiences, and with Counselor Troi's help, use the holodeck to collectively reconstruct and refine their fragmented memories and impressions of the events. Their collaboration results in a device like an operating table in a dark room filled with mysterious noises. They come to the conclusion that they have all been to a similar place. Dr. Crusher examines them, finding evidence of sedation as well as subtle changes to their bodies, such as a microscopic misalignment of the bones in Commander Riker's arm, indicating it has been severed and then reattached. They realize they are being abducted from the ship to be experimented on. When they wonder if this is happening to other crew members as well, they ask the ship's computer to list any missing members and find that two other crew members are currently missing. One soon reappears in his cabin, but dies shortly after he is found, his blood having been transformed into a liquid polymer. Geordi and Data also discover particle emissions in one of the cargo bays, creating an expanding subspace rift which threatens to breach the hull. They devise a method to counter the emissions and close the rift, but they need a way to trace the emissions to the source. Commander Riker volunteers, as he has been taken several nights in a row. Dr. Crusher injects him with a stimulant intended to counteract the sedative his captors are using, and he carries a tracking device which can be detected from the Enterprise when he is taken. Riker is again taken that night and finds himself in a strange environment on an operating table, near the other missing crew member, surrounded by busy aliens. Meanwhile, the rift continues to expand, and Captain Picard orders Geordi to begin the attempt to close it. Riker pretends to be unconscious until the aliens are distracted by the now fluctuating rift. He frees himself, picks up the other crew member, and jumps through the rift which is now large enough for them to pass through. They appear in the cargo bay moments before the rift is forced closed. The aliens manage to send a brief energy pulse through at the last second, which disappears through the Enterprise hull and into space. Picard wonders if the pulse is a probe sent by the aliens attempting to communicate with the Enterprise, but Riker, noting their methods which resulted in the death of one of the crew, suspects their motives are less benign. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # Dr. Crusher prescribing Picard's Aunt Adel's hot toddy to help Riker sleep. She doesn't want anyone becoming dependent on medication. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Sunday, May 12, 2002 - 4:23 am: Geordi says, "I've been in this room before.", and Riker adds, "We've all been in this room before." Well, of course they've been in this room before, they're standing in the Holodeck! They are actually referring to the room that they are recreating. # John A. Lang on Wednesday, December 04, 2002 - 9:42 pm: The mission of the Enterprise is to discover new life forms & new civilizations....yet no formal contact was made with the aliens....not even an attempt! LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, December 05, 2002 - 8:31 am: John, the aliens were kidnapping, experimenting on, and in some cases killing the crew. Discovering a way to keep them from continuing to do so was the top priority. Where exactly do you think they should've tried to make "formal" contact? They had no way to communicate with them between the two dimensions, and when Riker managed to stay awake when there, the most important thing was to get him and Ensign Rager out of there. John A. Lang on Thursday, December 05, 2002 - 8:18 pm: You're correct. My oversight. I was kinda hoping however that Riker would ask "Who are you and why are you doing this?" and have taken along a Universal Translator to try & get some feeback from the aliens. I HATE not knowing that stuff! =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation